


appetizer

by SpicyJam



Series: Hunk NSFW Week, 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, almost face-fucking, hunk craves that mineral, hunknsfw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: "As if you could forget any of our dates. That calendar of yours is stuff full."The wording brings a glint to Hunk's eye, and Shiro only covers his face with both of his hands to hide the way his cheeks turn red. Easily flustered even after two years of marriage with a frequently frisky Hunk."Wink." Hunk says aloud instead.---Hunk gives Shiro a little surprise when he comes home from work.





	appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> lets GOOOOOOO hunk nsfw week 2k19 ftw 
> 
> make sure y'all check out that [hashtag](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hunknsfw2019?src=hash) bc its already LIT on day one

So, Shiro wasn't really expecting to be manhandled and shoved to the bedroom as soon as he'd gotten home that evening, after a long bout of meetings and headaches— but to be fair, he also hadn't been expecting to live past about twenty-five, so he thinks this one is a lot more pleasant.

Hunk shoves him down against the mattress with a hand firmly planted to his chest. He straddles his waist, snugly pressing their groins together as he proceeds to kiss Shiro absolutely silly, all tongue and soft (yet, somehow wanton) moans.

He grinds their hips together, fingers crawling their way down his pants. The kiss trails lower at the same pace, following the jut of his strong jaw. Shiro laughs, tinged with just a hint of 'shy', and he gets a lovingly placed bite on his collarbone for it. It leaves a nice red mark on his pale skin, and Hunk sits up to eye it like a critic in a museum.

"Missed me?" Shiro asks, after a moment's hesitation to clear his throat. "Or am I forgetting an anniversary?"

Hunk only snorts, leaning over to the nightstand. He keeps his thighs snugly planted on either side of Shiro's, making sure he stays pinned in place, as he searches for a scrunchie to tie up his hair.

Shiro quickly gets drunk on the sultry way Hunk's back arches as he gathers up the length of hair he'd taken to growing out. As he moves, his hips minutely lift, and then drop to rub against the quickly growing hard-on poking at him between the legs. He twists in place, casual as if he wasn't driving Shiro mad already, and hums a soft tune as he fluffs out his hair and makes sure it's thoroughly out of the way.

When he finally pins it up in a smooth ponytail, he peeks his eye open to make sure Shiro is taking in every little, purposeful detail.

"As if you could forget any of our dates. That calendar of yours is stuff full."

The wording brings a glint to Hunk's eye, and Shiro only covers his face with both of his hands to hide the way his cheeks turn red. Easily flustered even after two years of marriage with a frequently frisky Hunk.

"Wink." Hunk says aloud instead, because Shiro misses the exaggerated one he gives in the process. He slides down Shiro's body, fingers hooking in the belt loops of his pants to tug them along with him. He pulls them down just enough to catch below the knees, out of the way but still acting as a makeshift, lazy bondage.

Shiro is more than half hard in his boxers, because— Hello, how could he _not_ be. The straining length tents the fabric rather nicely in Hunk's professional opinion. He wastes no time in pressing his tongue along the cotton, just to get a hint of taste from the wet stain soaking just above where the head of Shiro's dick rests.

Hunk  licks his lips, a quick shiver rolling down his spine as the taste ignites his craving even further. He settles his legs underneath himself, shifting back and forth on the carpet until he's nice and comfy. He doesn't need his feet falling asleep and blowing his concentration right when it's getting good.

 _Blow_. Hunk does his best not to giggle at the pun, if only to keep the spicy mood he'd cooked up.

Shiro leans up on his elbows to watch the sudden, incredibly welcome show, and Hunk is dead set on giving him the _best_ one. He licks his lips, carefully tracing the shape of his upper until it is thoroughly moistened, and doing the same to the bottom as soon as Shiro's eyes have gone half-lidded.

He slowly drags away the fabric hiding away Shiro's length. When his cock slips out of its confines, it makes a wet noise as it arcs up to his stomach to land heavily below his navel. Hunk nearly shivers again.

Hunk gathers it up, gentle of course, and kisses at the curve where dick meets balls. He tongues at it thoroughly until it begins to throb, getting his fingers wet with his own spit as he holds Shiro's heavy cock up against his palm.

He follows the heat of it up, until he makes it to the very top. Shiro muffles his moan with his palm as Hunk proceeds to lick all around the tip, tracing the delicate head that just barely peaks from the foreskin.

Drool pools in his mouth, spills out when he lowers his tongue to follow the veins on the underside back down from where he came. He glances up to catch eyes with Shiro, and the coy look he gives is enough to make Shiro finally drop against the sheets and just accept the blessing he's being given.

The weight of Shiro's dick is just as heavy on his tongue as it was against his palm, especially when he presses it deep enough in his mouth to make himself choke. It prompts a startled noise from his chest, but it feels so good that he can't help doing it over and again. Precums ignites across his tastebuds, the musky, smooth feel of it coating every inch of his mouth, and he makes sure to moan load and clear his appreciate for it.

He gets too excited and goes down too fast, though, and ends up gagging hard enough that he has to regretfully pull off and take a gasping breath, blinking away a few stinging tears.

Shiro murmurs something ragged under his breath, hurrying to sit up again and comfort, as always.

"Baby..." He murmurs, flushed across the cheeks (and, well, everywhere else. Shiro always did look so good in pink.)

Gentle fingers run through Hunk's hair, and he takes the moment to clean his lips off of pre and spit, appreciating the loving petting just for a moment. When his tongue quickly starts to get lonely, though, he sinks back down as lets his eye close to focus fully on taking him as deep as possible as soon as possible. _Without_ gagging this time.

Shiro fingers tighten their grip, almost unconsciously, but he's very careful not to rip out Hunk's ponytail. Hunk didn't mind the feel on bit, even if Shiro pulled a bit harder actually, and blinks his eyes open to watch how Shiro's bed arches minutely off the bed as he struggles to hold himself back from thrusting into Hunk's mouth before he's ready.

The head of his dick does knock against the roof of his mouth though, enough so that Hunk has to sit up off his haunches to guide the thick of it where it's supposed to go. Shiro is so hard that it needs a little guiding with his hand to stay on track, but the three fingers Hunk uses to keep it nice and steady were just enough to help keep him from gagging like last time.

He sinks down further and further until his lips meet his fingertips. The head presses insistently against the opening to his throat, but _god_ the strangled noise Shiro makes at the tight feel of it is so worth the slight discomfort.

Nothing a little hard work and dedication won't fix. Hunk jerks himself up a couple inches to take a deep breath, and slides right back down to begin the steady face-fucking he's after.

His free hand travels lower to squeeze at Shiro's thighs, strong and tight with muscle. Especially with how hard he's flexing at the moment to stay concrete still. Hunk digs his nails into the skin, just enough for Shiro to feel the scratch of them, and lets go as Shiro can't help but buck into his mouth in response.

He encourages it by taking those same fingers and curling them along the underside of Shiro's ballsack, gently kneading them until they grow tighter. When he's bored of that, he wiggles them lower, his palm slotting against the curve of Shiro's ass to help him thrust up.

Shiro isn't really sure what to do with his other hand, the first so firmly tangled in Hunk's hair. It awkwardly hovers over Hunk's face, then scrapes at the bedsheets as he tries to control himself. When that doesn't work, he presses it against his eyelids hard enough that his vision gets painted starry.

Hunk pulls off again to lavish the length with his tongue, breathing heavy. The feel is warm against Shiro's already heated skin, and his toes start to curl.

"Look at me?"

Shiro looks. Hunk is flushed from choking himself on Shiro's dick, and his eyelashes are wet from his gagging. The grip from Shiro's fingers have made a mess of the quick ponytail he'd whipped up, and a few locks cling to his forehead. Shiro would try to wipe them back, but he's pretty sure the only thing holding him back from cumming right then is the way Hunk's soft hair curls around his fingers.

Hunk is positively glowing, though. As if he'd rather not be anywhere than between Shiro's legs for days. He suckles a hickey against the sensitive, spit-slick skin in front of him, and Shiro blinks his eyes closed for a moment at the feel.

When he opens them again, Hunk has returned his focus fully to getting him off, and he's able to see the exact moment where he gathers his bearings, licks across the head, opens his mouth wide, and takes him all the way down to the base in one smooth motion.

He breaches past Hunk's throat; a snug fit. As Hunk swallows, the tight, wet grip rolls up and down his entire dick. Hunk's tongue has nowhere to go with Shiro filling him so completely, so it is pressed soundly down and out of the way, and his eyes roll up as he suppresses his gag reflex one last time.

"Oh, fuck." Shiro gasps, unable to stop himself as he thrusts even deeper in. The resulting noise is a sinfully lewd squelch, and it, combined with Hunk's rumbling moan, is just enough to bring him to an (almost) embarrassingly quick finish.

He tries to wheeze out a warning, but Hunk either knows him better than he thought, or he was hoping for this to happen.

Hunk presses down just an inch further, until his lips meet the base and the bottom lip is able to brush along his balls. Then, he pulls off after that quick taste, swallowing thickly a few times. His tongue sticks out, just a bit, and he's still breathing hard as Shiro paints his face white. It shoots across one cheek, trailing as far as across the bridge of his nose. Another line paints across an eyelid as he turns away, just so he doesn't get blinded in the excitement. He's still breathing heavy as he strokes Shiro off the rest of the way, squeezing out every single drop he can manage.

Only when Shiro is thoroughly spent and weakly twitching at every touch does he relent. He pulls back with an appreciative moan and a satisfied hum, wiping away the excess cum that's begun a slow descent down his jaw and to his neck. The taste is absolutely magical and just what he was waiting for.

He slurps his fingers clean loudly as he stands, casual as ever when he leans down to smooch Shiro across the cheek. He shoves the irritating little hairs that escaped away from his forehead and stretches his clean hand high above his head to work the kink out of his neck from angling so much.

"Welcome home, hun. Thanks for the snack."

Shiro hides his completely embarrassed face beneath a pillow, and can only shoot Hunk a dork thumbs-up in way of thanks. Hunk laughs at him all the way to the bathroom to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my spicy twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy)


End file.
